The key to my heart
by Sabaine
Summary: Castiel feels that Dean needs a distraction and a greater purpose in life. He makes a decision that will affect everyone when the ramifications leave the boys stranded for a while. He promptly makes his getaway while he can. DeanxOCF!Impala
**Basically Castiel thinks that Dean needs something a little more fufilling in his life, so he tries to help out. It will be a humorous/romantic fanfic, Dean with an AU OC with a twist ;)**

Dean hums as he runs the sponge over the chassis of his beloved car. Music was playing and a favourite song switches on, he belted out the lyrics, completely comfortable with the knowledge that he was alone in the bunker garage. Dipping the sponge back into the soapy water he bends down behind the car to do so; as he stands he gets a bit of a shock as he comes face to face with a rather confused angel. 'Holy hell, Cas! What have I told you!?' He swears as he drops the sponge, bending his arm back in defence, as if he was going to punch him. He breathes heavily and breaks eye contact as he tries to slow his breathing down.

'You have told me many things, what are you referring to in particular?' Castiel asks simply. He earns a glare from the hunter in reply. He looks around and waves his hand to turn down the CD player volume. 'Where is your brother?' He adds.

Dean frowns and wipes his hands on his jeans, 'Sam is out, I was relaxing. Don't ever touch a man's music,' he jokes as he walks over and pauses the player. He'd rather have a break in the music than miss a decent song. 'Also, I was talking about the whole, personal boundary thing. Popping up in someone's space. What if I was in the range? I would have shot you,' he grumbles folding his arms. 'Why are you here Cas? That's the point I'm trying to get at.'

Castiel looked around the bunker, sure the atmosphere at this moment was jovial and Dean seemed well in himself. It worried him though, Cas knew that when no-one was around and he wasn't keeping himself busy he was lonely. He had kept an eye on the brother recently. He knew that Dean's mind wasn't calm, it was a hurricane. 'I thought you might be at a bar, enjoying life's... frivolities,' he says carefully. He spotted that the contents of the trunk was spread over a nearby table. 'Instead of doing a deep clean on the car,' Castiel pointed out. The weapons themselves looked clean and the books were ordered, Dean had also topped up the jars full of weapon ingredients so that they were fully prepared.

'It needed to be done and I wasn't doing anything else. I can't be bothered to go to a bar. I'll just run into some douchebag and then there's trouble,' Dean shrugs as he picks up the sponge again and begins to work on the windscreen. He ignores the pointed look that Cas sends his way. He knew the Angel cared a lot but he wished that both Castiel and Sam would leave him alone. He was happy with his life, to a certain extent, he knew that particular dreams were never going to be a reality and he had made his peace with that. 'Anyway, Cas, is there anything you want?' He asks as he stops washing, he was a little thirsty and led the Angel to the kitchen for a beer.

Castiel watched the Hunter root around in the fridge for a beverage before speaking. 'I was just dropping by. Thought you might have wanted company,' he said simply, waiting for Dean's reaction. He was offered a beer and took it out of politeness, he didn't really fancy it, but didn't want to be rude. 'I thought I might do a bit of research while I was here, see if there was anything I could find on Abbadon.' After he mentioned the demon's name, Dean's shoulders slumped; he felt so useless, there was nothing that he could do and he had searched the books for anything, a scrap of hope.

'Have at it,' Dean says quietly. 'I've had a look, but you never know,' he mumbles popping the top off his beer and taking a sip. His words were positive, but his tone was anything but. Castiel nods and wears a half smile as Dean pats him on the shoulder as he walks past, beer in his other hand. He was going to return to washing the car and distract himself from his mind. Castiel on the other hand, he was going to look through the books, but not for a solution to Abbadon. He carried the beer to the table in the library and placed it on the table unopened as he grabbed a book that looked like it had potential. Dean needed a greater purpose in his life, even for a little while. Unfortunately, that book didn't hold an answer and he returned to the shelves. It took him about half an hour and several books later to find anything relevant to what he was looking for. The bad news was, he had no idea what he was searching for. He sighed and ran his fingers across the page as a verse caught his eye. It was in a dead language, but Castiel had no trouble with the translation. It spoke of a heart's desire, something temporary unless made permanent, Cas would have normally not bothered to take notice of a rhyme that promoted only wishful thinking, but the angel glyph that was scrawled next to it in pencil made him take note. The instructions were for a heavenly hand to trace the symbol while speaking the rhyme on an object of great personal value, to the person that they wished it to be cast upon. That made Castiel pause, an object of great personal value? That would be tricky, but he was sure that he would find something in Dean's room in the box he kept hidden. Everything in there would have great value. He picked up the book and the beer and wandered to the Hunter's room, making sure to be as quiet as possible.

Cas was sure that he counted as a heavenly hand, being an Angel and all. It was a long shot but he was prepared to work with it. He closed the door behind him and sat on the edge of the bed putting the book and beverage on the desk as he bent down to find the box. His questioning fingers finally found the smooth surface of the lid and he pulled it up onto his lap. It took a moment to open the lock with a click of his fingers, he opened the lid and sighed a little. Many things of the box obviously contained great value, but Castiel was worried that one of the photos might mean that the spell wouldn't work on the right person. He searched until he touched a cool metal surface, he picked it up. One of the Impala's spare keys, that might work. True, both the boys loved the car, but Cas felt that it had more emotional value for Dean. He held the key in one hand and opened the book to the correct page, and murmured the words as he traced the symbol over the item with his finger. The key glowed briefly but then sat in his palm as if nothing happened. Cas let out an exasperated breath, it was a long shot and it hadn't worked, but it was better than doing nothing. He replaced the box, forgetting to put the key back and simply stuck it as a bookmark between the pages. Placing it on the desk he picked up the beer and opened it, drinking half in one go.

Dean was halfway through cleaning the Impala, he was currently focused on the the license plate, wondering how many bugs actually managed to weld themselves to the smooth metal. Something wasn't quite right, he was sure that for some reason the Impala was beginning to glow. Maybe it was his imagination and it was because the car was wet and clean it was reflecting the bright garage lights more. He dismissed his suspicion out his mind until the chassis literally began to shine almost white. He fell on his backside, arm covering his eyes as the light got brighter, to the point that it hurt. 'CAS!' Dean shouted loudly as he turned his head away to protect his sight. The Angel coughed on his beer as he heard the hunter yell, he appeared at his friend's side and his jaw fell open. He could see what was going on, he was going to be in deep trouble. Dean grunted as he tried to get to his feet without being blinded and Cas realised that this was his time to escape, he vanished into thin air. Slowly the light began to dim until the room was back to normal. Dean rubbed his eyes with wet hands and blinked a couple of times before looking to his car. 'What the hell was that about...' he said before he rubbed his eyes again, convinced they were lying. 'Caaaasss!' He yelled again not able to tear his eyes from the sight.

A woman stood, completely naked, half covered in bubbles. She was straining her eyes herself as if she wasn't used to having them. Dean looked her over, unable to control himself, she had very pale skin, lightly dotted with freckles. Her hair was long and curly, and covering her chest thankfully, where the bubbles were slowly being defeated by gravity. 'You're uh... who are you?' He asks utterly confused. She grins and looks around.

'Hey baby,' she laughed as she turned to walk over to the table. Dean swore and dropped his sponge, almost tripping over the bucket of lukewarm water to stop her. 'You were doing such a good job, I was feeling quite refreshed, why did you stop?' She asked as she walked over picking up a knife which was hastily snatched out her hand. 'Oh yeah,' she smiles looking down at herself. 'I'm not exactly normal am I?' She pulled her hair over her shoulder as she examined it in wonder. Dean caught sight of her back and saw a massive tattoo, the demons trap that looked incredibly familiar. Then it hit him, it was an exact replica of the one that was on the inside of the boot of the Impala. 'Wow, this stuff is weird,' she muses as she looks at her curls.

'Hold the phone okay lady, I don't know who you are, what the hell you've done to my car or what sick joke you're playing. Let's get one thing straight, I want my car back,' Dean says firmly, not believing what he saw.

She looked at him, quite hurt, the pain showing on her face. Her light, almost silver eyes filled with tears. 'What do you mean? I'm right here,' she said with a choked voice. 'See?' She added turning around. 'I mean, I thought you would recognise me.' Dean shakes his head and points the knife at her. 'You're the one that brought me here! You were cleaning me! You look after me and I look after you! I mean, you've drawn on me a few times, like with your demon trap, but I never complained! Not even when you and Sammy were young and carved your intials into me,' she said upset.

'You don't get to call him Sammy, and how the hell did you know that?' Dean asked in wonder.

'Well seeing as I still bare the scar,' she said pointing at her hip on the left side, where clear as day the boy's initials were scarred into her skin. 'I'm yours, Dean. I'm Kaz,' she grins. A shiver crossed her skin and she looked down at herself again, oblivious that Dean was in utter shock. 'I'm freezing too!' She laughs, her sadness forgotten. She reaches for his jacket that had been in the back seat and after a moment of staring at it, figured out how she was to put it on.

'K-Kaz?' Dean repeats lowering the blade.

'Yeah, Kaz 2y5,' she replies. 'Although that last bit I've always thoguht of as quite dorky. I do prefer the first part of my name.' The jacket was quite big on her but covered her torso and her bum, so she was warming up quickly. 'So, what's next? I thought I heard you say something about a wax and shine?' She said hopefully. 'I always did enjoy getting rubbed down,' she smiled. Dean looked at her colour draining from his face.

'Ru-Rubbed down?' He said with a dry mouth to the beautiful woman in front of him.

'Oh yes, it was my favourite part,' she winks.

 **If you would like me to continue, drop me a line/review/pm.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
